


Вся раненая география, которой я владею

by Rassda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Translation, Перевод, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Желания для дураков, но вот мысли... никто не может запретить себе думать. <br/>Перевод фика "All the hurt geography I own", автор Signe (oxoniensis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вся раненая география, которой я владею

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the hurt geography I own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041) by [Signe (oxoniensis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/pseuds/Signe). 



> Спойлеры по серии 2.08 «Crossroad Blues». Строчка в названии из стихотворения Кэрол Румен.

Мужчины приходят в ее бар каждый день. Молодые, молодые, но уже выглядевшие стариками, седые, угрюмые, охотники, путешественники, бродяги, еще кто-то, кого она затрудняется классифицировать. Она обслуживает их; когда подходит время закрываться, выставляет за дверь. Никто не остается, разве что Эш иногда, но он не считается, как-то так. Пока Эллен их обслуживает, она помнит их по именами и забывает, как только те исчезают с поля ее зрения. Ее это полностью устраивает. Теперь. Один раз было по-другому, но кто старое помянет.

Сэм уехал несколько недель назад, но она до сих пор видит, как он развалился за столиком, что даже пивные бокалы кажутся рядом с ним крошечными. Эллен кладет ладони на стакан и представляет, что он накрывает их сверху большими теплыми руками. 

Сэмми, — так Джон называл сына, когда рассказывал им с Биллом о своих сыновьях. Иногда так Сэма зовет Дин. Сам он представился как Сэм, Сэм Винчестер, мэм, и она постережется называть его по-другому. Семейные прозвища не для чужаков, и Эллен не льстит себе, что считается достаточно своей, неважно, как часто на другом конце трубки раздается голос Сэма, когда после закрытия или рано утром звонит телефон. Хотя ей хочется назвать его Сэмми, Эллен нравится интимное звучание мягких звуков, к которому не прибегнут чужие, и она корит себя за это желание. Нет смысла хотеть то, чего не сможешь получить, этот урок она учила годами.

Хотя она разрешает себе думать о нем, раз нельзя хотеть. Желания для дураков, но вот мысли... никто не может запретить себе думать. 

 

*

 

За завтраком он звонит. Как всегда, вопрос. Словно ему нужна причина, предлог. Словно он звонит по делу, не просто так.

— А существует вестник для охотников? – спрашивает он, не поздоровавшись, больше ничего не успев сказать, когда Эллен начинает громко смеяться, кофе идет носом, в последний раз такое было, да она не помнит даже, когда такое было.

— Нет, милый, — отвечает она, посмеиваясь, — с чего ты спрашиваешь?

— Да так, просто, — говорит он, и Эллен ясно представляет, как Сэм трясет волосами, будто он в одной с ней комнате, а не через несколько штатов, в месте, где она никогда не была. Сэм умеет врать лучше, чем брат, но ему не обмануть ее. Ничего не просто.

Он не вешает трубку, и она спрашивает у него, как дела, как дела у Дина, как охота, они болтают, все спокойно. Хотя ей кажется, он хочет сказать что-то еще. Может, когда-то скажет.

*

Эллен знает, что это они, как только скрипит и хлопает, закрываясь, дверь и до того, как она оборачивается. Никаких мистических штучек, просто умение отличать машины на слух и зеркало за баром. Заходят Сэм и Дин, немного смущающиеся, немного неуверенные, как будто не знают, встретит ли она их приветливо или снова задаст взбучку. Черт, она сама не знает, откуда знать им?

 

— Мальчики, — произносит она. — Что вам предложить? – спрашивает Эллен, не заботясь придать голосу какие-то особые интонации: пусть прочитают то, что захотят.

Дин просит пиво, кивает, благодаря, и идет к Джо. Они садятся вместе, Джо что-то рассказывает, и она поворачивается к ним спиной. Осознанно. Эллен обращает все свое внимание на Сэма, гадая, что они тут делают, если ехали по своим делам. Она не решается поверить в ту причину, которая ей мерещится.

— Мы не останемся, — говорит Сэм, — только проездом, — и Эллен удивляется, неужели он читает ее мысли, он умеет? Но, думает она, чтобы прочитать сейчас ее мысли, не надо обладать какими-то сверхъестественными способностями, особенно когда дело касается Джо, — Джо и Дина — и Эллен искренне улыбается Сэму. Смотрит на него тепло, опираясь на бар и поднимая бутылку к его, и в этот момент его ответная улыбка выбивает из нее дух.

Он нечасто улыбался, когда они встретились в первый раз. Да никто из них не улыбался. Охотники редко улыбаются: не поулыбаешься особо, когда почти каждый день имеешь дело с демонами и монстрами, когда только что встретился лицом к лицу со злом и едва выжил, а кто-то нет. Наверное, думает Эллен, у Сэма сейчас еще меньше поводов для улыбок, если судить по сутулым плечам Дина, когда она бросает быстрый взгляд в ту сторону. В Винчестерах появились трещины, как бы ни невозмутимы они были на поверхности. 

Но сейчас Сэм ей улыбается, и неважно, как хорошо он умеет врать, его улыбка искренняя.

В эту минуту Эллен понимает. Она дурочка. Она знает, что нарушает свои собственные правила и что хочет этого мальчишку, хочет эту улыбку, которая пронзает ее насквозь и отдает болью в таких местах, о существовании которых она почти забыла.

*

Сэм идет за ней, хотя она не зовет его. Если не считать приглашения в ее взгляде, теле и руках и в том, как бьется ее сердце. Даже голос предает ее, глупая женщина, вот она кто.

Он прислоняется к стене, кусая губу, будто нервничает, руки засунуты в карманы джинс, будто он смущен.

Ни то, ни другое. Он просто ждет. Ждет ее. Скажет она да или передумает. Он примет любое ее решение, это видно по его глазам, по всему, и Эллен поражается нежности в ком-то, настолько сильном.

Она подходит, и его руки ложатся ей на талию, гипс на левой руке неудобно давит на поясницу. Однако на этом неудобства заканчиваются. Сэм притягивает ее к себе, медленно тянется поцеловать, как будто не хочет спугнуть. Смотрит на нее, наклоняясь, пока у нее не размывается все перед глазами, и тогда он закрывает глаза, ресницы ложатся пятном на его щеки. Сэм целуется медленно, лениво, словно у них есть все время мира распробовать, узнать, отчего она задрожит (Сэм одной рукой удерживает ее за подбородок, поглаживая большим пальцем за ухом и чуть ниже), отчего еще сильнее прижмется к нему (когда он кусает ее за губу, жадно и уже теперь грубо).

— Я немного потерял квалификацию, — приглушено говорит Сэм в ее волосы.

Эллен чуть не начинает смеяться, потому что вряд ли его квалификация хуже, чем ее. Давно уже между ее ног не становилось мокро от присутствия другого мужчины, только от воспоминаний, а они не удовлетворяют. Она чувствует его напряженный член, прижатый к ее животу, и нет у них всего времени мира, у них вообще времени нет. Только здесь и сейчас, и по-быстрому.

Она принимается за его пояс, пока он отвлекает ее. Смотрит снова.

— Не надо, — говорит она.

— Не надо что?

— Не смотри на меня так.

— Как? 

Эллен замирает, взгляд прикован к пуговице, которую она расстегивала.

— Как будто я красивая, — отвечает она и тянет вниз молнию.

Сэм снова берет в ладони ее лицо, поднимая голову.

— Так и есть, — спорит он, — ты красивая.

Наступает неловкий момент. Тишина, слышно только, как джинса потирается о кожу, шуршание джинсов, упавших на землю, шорох раскрываемой упаковки. Эллен чувствует себя девочкой-подростком, у которой кружится голова в ожидании первого секса, и одновременно очень старой, и ни в том, ни другом случае она не знает, как спросить, куда все движется. Эллен знает, что хочет — это легко. Она хочет его, хочет, чтобы он сделал ей ланьет, хочет отсосать ему, Эллен хочется всего, но выбирать ей не приходится, когда в любую минуту их могут пойти искать.

— Можно …— начинает Сэм, и она кивает.

Он накидывает куртку на ящик, и она садится на нее в выцветших хлопковых трусах, Сэм ныряет длинными пальцами под ткань, дальше между влажных губ, стаскивает трусы и становится между ее разведенных коленей. Он прекрасен, весь из накачанных мышц, и Эллен закрывает глаза от переизбытка чувств.

Рука Сэма, которой он придерживает ее за задницу, не двигается, пока он входит и выходит из нее. Эллен загоняет занозу в ладонь, потом надо ее вытащить, но сейчас она не чувствует боли, только осознание того, что заноза есть. Все, что чувствует Эллен в данную минуту, это Сэм: как его волосы на лобке щекочут ее бедро, не совсем еще щетина задевает шею, гипс непривычно прижат к ее боку, его знающие пальцы. Жаркие везде, где прикасаются к коже. Сэм заполняет ее жаром, и она обвивает его ногой, притягивая глубже, как будто сможет удержать навсегда. Он тяжело дышит, и когда Эллен открывает глаза, она не может решить, его лицо перекошено в агонии или от экстаза.

— Эллен, — стонет он, и его голос ниже на октаву, чем обычно. Как у отца, и, помоги ей господь, Эллен беззвучно кончает от этого голоса, мокрая и распаленная, откидывая голову, когда ее тело дрожит в его руках.

Он замирает, пока она пяткой не надавливает ему на спину и не прижимается грудью, жалея, что нет времени раздеться, а так хочется почувствовать, как его голая грудь прижимается к ее, но потом Сэм начинает двигаться, жестко, отчаянно и почти зло, как будто ищет что-то, что потерял и знает, что не найдет это здесь, но все равно должен попытаться найти. И Эллен плакала бы за него, скорбела за все его потери, но это его боль, и в там нет места ей, она только краткий эпизод сейчас и здесь.

Наконец он кончает, в последний раз погружаясь глубоко, и Эллен крепко обнимает его, пока он не отстраняется.

Сэм целует ее, когда они натягивают обратно одежду, так нежно и чутко, что почти неважно, что в этом поцелуе нет желания.

— В следующий раз, — говорит он, — в следующий раз я хочу тебя видеть.

— У меня грудь висит, — отвечает она. В следующий раз. Она медленно обдумывает его слова..

— Я хочу увидеть твою обвисшую грудь, — говорит Сэм.

Она не верит, что будет этот следующий раз, и у нее не так уж и обвисла грудь, но не важно. Эллен думает о том, что он оставил что-то после себя, вместе с ней, чтобы она сохранила это, несмотря ни на что. Ничего физического, но теперь есть частичка Сэма Винчестера, которая принадлежит только ей, крошечная болезная частица, которую она сохранит, где бы он ни был.

*

— Сэмми, — произносит она, когда в очередной раз телефон распознает его номер, не думая, и Эллен готова забрать вылетевшее слово в ту же секунду, как она его произносит.

— Эллен, — отвечает Сэм, и она слышит улыбку в его голосе, понимая, что все в порядке. Но в следующий раз она так его не назовет.

*

Конец


End file.
